Fiohara Avery
'Fiohara Avery' Fiohara (Fee-OH-HAR-ra) Avery is a second year hufflepuff. Her mother works as upper management for a corperation and is a muggle and both her late birth father and her now step father are wizards. She helps her father who is a salesman sell broomsticks and other magical needs like cauldrons at his shop 'Kings Brooms and More'. However her step fathers store isnt the top notch sort cattering more to middle class and lower end families with many refurbished and used items. She had a strong will coming into hogwarts and her bravery in her heart almost stalled the hat too long the year before. But her kindness, loyalty, and hard work ethic put her to hufflepuff. Her mother currently has her living of the Thames in london with her multiple siblings. Its become a game of who can scare off the nanny first at her household. (('OOC Note: This is a work in progress, please do not use anything IC without permission. Meta gaming will not be tolerated.))'' '''Biography : Fio is a middle child. She was born on August twenty-first 2012. Shes the youngest daughter of her deceased father Robert Atterly, a pureblood wizard. Her birth father was a ministry of magic employee who worked various odd jobs, but mainly did paperwork. Her father had a blood malediction and thus passed away by the time she was 8. She remembers holding his hand and crying as a nanny patted her shoulder. As he had gotten continuiously more frail and weak Her mother and him divorced. Thus why she doesnt carry her fathers name. Her name was originally Fiohara Atterly but her mother had her and her siblings renamed after her. Thinking her exhusband had been spiting her and faking his illnesses. Her mother remarried another man named Bryant King before her real father even passed. He was a tall wizard with a friendly smile who owned a small shop. As a salesman he cattered to more middle to lower class wizards selling an assortment of cheaper new goods and used or refurbished ones. : Fio never got to see her mother, father or step father much..even while this was all going on. She spent her time with her nanny's, siblings and tutors. The avery kids were all homeschooled. Which may have been for the best considering all of them were magical besides her two older sisters. They would ride old brooms around the house with pillows strapped to them playing shuntbumps. Well till the nanny caught them anyway. They were always good at never letting the nanny see what they were up to, or any muggles really. Their father then step father of the sibblings taught them that. Though Fio had always watched till she was seven. Her older sisters had convinced her she was 'normal' like them. But then when she was seven she was upset she wasnt allowed to help in the kitchen. The dishes had always been her job and she loved helping her siblings. Suddenly the sink began to bubble. Bubbles began to multiply and fill the room. Floating..suds. EVERYWHERE. The nanny walked in and the poor muggle woman had a fright. She ran out of the house screaming and never came back. The kids thought maybe with the loss of another nanny their father or muggle mother would come home more. but nope. new nanny. Fio began to be shunned by her older sisters and was called a freak. This really got to her but when her brother came home from america he told her she was just really special. That she had a gift. Just like him and their younger brother. Who had accidentally made their dog turn pink. That was hard to explain to their mother. : As the years went it became a game to run off the nannys. As it turns out most of the kids had magic. It was only the twin older sisters who didnt. And of course had to deal with getting chocolate frogs and jelly slugs in their clothes. Fios eldest brother stayed in america at their mothers new york apartment for some sort of schooling there. Her sisters went off to a prep academy. She and her younger siblings liked to try and 'do' things. Like making flowers bloom. Then her step father took the three of them to work with him. They got to see robes and stuff. The siblings loved the shop. Though Fio at this point at the age of ten was the only one that the step father would let 'help' in the shop. : Fio then one day got stopped by her mother when she got home. Her mother was never home. She was scolded about using money for stupid games and she needed to grow up. Confused she asked what it was. Her mother happily told her that 'her' owl had delivered a stupid little letter. And she should know what it was of course. And that she needed to stop spending her hard earned money on stupid fictional games. Opening it up it was a letter to Hogwarts. Hogwarts...school?!?! She ran all the way back to her step fathers shop where she was swept into a hug. Her Step father then began to tell her about the school from a former lions point of view. Saying that he and his brother caused a lot of trouble in the school. His brother having gone to a slytherin house. He then explained how she never saw her step uncle because he still had old beliefs on blood purity and he didnt want that getting in her head. Be proud to have a muggle mother and a wizard father. He then helped her get ready and as she did she asked if her brothers would go eventually. As her one was only two years younger. He told her that her eldest brother was actually attending school in america. Which she just accepted because for some reason her brother Joseph had been infatuated with the country since a family vacation when they were little. even asking to stay in new york when he was 8. Which was granted. It gave her mother an "excuse" to travel. Because to many it was frowned at that she had many children and always was leaving them for business trips to China and America. : Often Fio has wondered how her step father got all the galleons to pay for her things and then on top of it give her an allowance. She hasnt gotten yet that hes probably taking some money from her bank account of muggle funds and transfering it. Not that she would notice. Fio hasnt quite gotten shed be considered "rich" in muggle standards. All kids could simply go out and buy things shiny new things without a thought of the price right? Her First Year Fiohara nearly missed the train at the start of the year. If her stepfather hadnt helped her get there she would have walked right by the walk through to the platform. From there she became addicted to chocolate frogs after buying a boatload from the trolly. She was quiet and actually rather shy right up to the sorting. As she went to the hat she wondered what she would be put in. She was actually wierdly hoping ravenclaw. because she liked birds. Made sense right? But she got stalled a little because the hat wasnt sure if gryffindor or hufflepuff. In the end it put her to hufflepuff. As she started the year she worked hard and tried to do well. She did fantastic at herbology and transfiguration. but potions..POTIONS?! She may have blown up a few cauldrons and had to buy replacements. Whoops. As she went through the year she went from quiet to bubbly. She always had candy with her and was often seen handing out chocolate frogs to those who asked. When holidays rolled around she was supprised her grandmam picked her up. She hadnt seen her grandmam since her father died which was bittersweet for her. It had turned out when she got sorted her step father had reached out to her paternal grandfather. That action is what finally let her accept her step father in full and accept her fathers death. She now calls him Da when hes around and Step-da when referring him to others. When she used to call him Mr.King. The rest of her year went without a hitch besides her terrible wandwork and the fact she kept getting lost. She actually got lost for a few days somewhere on the fifth or sixth floor. She cant remember because she honestly had no clue. She just know when she finally found her way back to the great hall she was starving. She also didnt want to go home. She was found hiding under her bed by an older hufflepuff and dragged out of her dorm. That Summer Her first summer was a flurry of excitement. Her brother came home from America and they talked about quadpot and quidditch. She bed she would make the team by her seventh year and her elder brother accepted the bet. Her Step-father let all the magical kids stay with him and help with his store. While working there she decided she wanted the really new broom in the display window. Its said while visiting hogsmead and at the platform that was still heard to be an ongoing debate aka a "no" which she fought. Category:Hufflepuffs